


Ready

by llaurammarie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Did I mention sex?, Dirty Talk, F/M, It's all sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Youtuber - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaurammarie/pseuds/llaurammarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You haven't seen Daniel in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble forever ago and finally decided to post it on here (with a really crappy title ha). Enjoy!

Dan pushes you down on top of his black and white duvet, standing there looking you up and down.

He subconsciously licks his lips and leans down giving you a teasingly soft kiss.

“Daan.” You whine, wanting nothing more than a real kiss from the man you haven’t seen in a week.

“Headboard,” he points, flicking his wrist forward. “I want you against the headboard.”

You crawl up towards the top of the bed, “Are you sure Phil won’t be here for a while?”

“Yes he’s out with PJ.”

The clunk of a belt hitting the floor rings out from the nearly silent room. You begin to unbutton your shorts too, and sliding them down your thighs. Warm hands are placed on your thighs, stopping you from fully taking your shorts off.

“Dan?”

“I want them on.”

You place your hands on his thick leathered headboard when his fingers push your thong aside. One pushes up your already wet labia towards your clit.

“Do you like that?” You ask, knowing how much you both love dirty talk. 

“God you are so wet.” He kisses your shoulder. “I’m going to make you cum so hard.”

Suddenly he pushes in, making that wonderful full feeling make its presence again. You moan aloud and your head falls forward. “I missed you so much.”

He begins to thrust tantalizingly slow, knowing he is teasing you. You spread your legs further apart and push back towards him.

“Please, Dan. I want you so bad.”

He takes his cue and begins thrusting at a fast pace. His hands grab your bum and spread your cheeks apart, knowing full well that you love when he does that. Daniel thrusts deeper and faster.

“You are making me want to be so loud right now.” You pant, your fingers finding their way to your clit. Your middle finger begins to circle around the nub and a moan escapes your mouth.

“Then do it. I love hearing you moan for me.”

“I don’t think your neighbors would appreciate it.”

“Fuck them.” Is his short response.

“Fuck me.” You moan back. “Oh God, I am so close. Please don’t stop. It feels so fucking good.”

All too soon your orgasm becomes crashing around you and it takes all you have not to scream.

Dan moans out, “Shit I’m so close.”

“Come for me baby. I want you to come inside me.” You tighten the walls around him and feel that his thrusts are becoming erratic.

“Oh babe, oh God.” His hands envelop your breasts as his orgasm takes him.

He kisses the back of your neck before pulling out.

“Be right back.” You kiss him quickly before pulling up your pants and heading off to the bathroom.

You come back out and find him lying there, clad in only his boxers now.

“I got way too hot. You tend to do that to me.” He laughs.

“Hey me too!” You pull off your over shirt so you’re left in a tank top.

Dan takes your hand and pulls down. “Get over here.” 

You snuggle up to his side and give him a long kiss.

“Don’t leave for that long ever again. Skype only goes so far.” You frown.

“Or next time you could go with me?”

You look up at him. “And what? Be just a bystander?”

“A bystander holding my hand as we walk around?” A smile spread across his face.

Your eyebrows furrow together. “Wait, wait. Dan, are you serious?”

“Yeah. I think a year of secretly dating has been long enough.”

“Are you sure?”

“I literally am completely serious. I love you and I’m ready for the rest of the world to know it too.” His lips softly brush against yours and you happily sigh.

“As long as you are sure, I will go with you next time. But if any of your crazy fans tr-“

“Shh. I love you and nothing’s going to happen to you.”

“As long as you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

“I love you too Dan.”


End file.
